Keep twirling
by Paru Cafe
Summary: •OS• When two opposites meet... Are they attracted to a relentless contact? Do they fled furiously despite the Fate who insists on bringing them together ? Up to be welded to each other; iron against iron, skin against skin ? Do they rebirth infinitely, just to meet again ? Or is just one left-behind ? Miku/Luka. IN RE-WRITING.


**A/N : **I'm tired...

Well. It was kind of a bunnyplot I had- in fact it was more a dream. I do some strange dreams right ? I sometimes wrote them on my deviantArt, go check if you want. I'm French, and my English isn't the better. I tried to write everything in English. So please, excuse me if there is any mispelling or grammars issues ;w; Also, it's rather elliptic.

For my followers, I'm still working on charActer, no worries.

Obviously, the last song is No Logic. Oh, and Edith Piaf, la Môme, is a very famous french singer. This One Shot is sappy and it isn't my best piece of work. I still hope you'll like it, please leave a review, I want to have criticism :)

***Paru-ch4n**

* * *

Luka walked down the halls of the school, barefoot. Her hair was short, hid her eyes, topped with square glasses. She tugged at the sleeves of her uniform. It was awfully hot in high school.

The corridors were deserted. There was no one at this time of year. In fact, Luka had the misfortune to fall from one floor and ending up in hospital the week of exams for university entrance. She had always been a very serious girl, so the headmaster had accepted her to come to pass her exams during the holidays, just before the last date given. Normally a teacher should make sure she wasn't cheating, but the one assigned to this task had disappeared, bored to death by the scratching of the pen against the paper. Four hours later, Luka had ended, and saw its rating.

She scored 100 out of 100.

While Luka had worked hard, and hard, and _hard_, for years to achieve such a result, to finally reach perfection ...

... She had felt _very_ uncomfortable.

Sadness buried deep within her own.

And a voice out of nowhere in her head, saying:

_"With that miss ? My life is…?"_

Her cell phone had vibrated in the pocket of her skirt and she was not even startled. She had found a message from her mother.

"Go home," she said.

At the very moment she had read the message, Luka felt the need to escape.

Out of her skin

she even wanted to pull her tousled hair and twist it again, as if to leave from its skeleton forever.

This was the first time she felt that- but certainly not the last.

So, even before the teacher has returned, she began to slide down the corridors, looking for somewhere, anywhere, where she could hide. She didn't know why, but she wanted to hide.

Luka felt the coolness of the linoleum on the soles of her feet. She climbed the stairs without difficulty, one by one, tirelessly. Her direction was fixed after a moment: the school roof.

She opened the door wholesale, wanting to breathe the fresh air from outside.

"Go home" the message said.

Could she go now? Will she be the same?

* * *

A girl stood in the midst of scattered papers and tossed by the wind, the sky the same colour that her teal hair. She was back to Luka; face the sun, hands slightly raised to the sky, like a French singer known as the "Môme Piaf".

she screamed.

Completely stunned, Luka did not dare move or breathe. As if the slightest movement she could sketch could drive her away.

Like a sparrow.

The girl appeared in a quantum state.

So fragile, but at the same time so strong.

Alive, but exhausted.

she screamed so hard.

"Idiot!" she was hoarse.

Luka thought she was speaking to her, but obviously, the girl only reprimanded herself.

"You reap what you sow" she added, more calmly.

She took a deep breath, Luka doing the same, hypnotized by the person. The gulp of fresh air taken, she blinked, as if to be sure that the girl was not the fruit of her imagination.

The girl began to sing, and Luka lost her breath yet found.

_At the point where zero and one cross_  
_Is a communication full of misunderstanding_  
_What is your name?_  
_Answer within ten characters_

_At the point where past and future cross_  
_Is where I lost my direction_  
_Why are you living?_  
_Answer within a hundred characters_

_The night breaks into dawn sooner than it used to_  
_It can't even find its balance_

_I was left alone somewhere_  
_In a silent world; a fabricated world_  
_If it's just throwing away a spoiled fruit_  
_I don't need somebody, because I can do it myself_

Luka felt her throat tighten. She tried to move, but the girl was faster. Twirling, her hair dancing around her body, she turned to face Luka, with the same air of a thief caught with his hand in the bag. She quickly recovered her composure, sported an annoyed expression, hand on hip, very haughty. Luka hid her confusion and they stared at each other straight in the eye. The only thing that came to her mind was to say:

"It was the most beautiful thing I've heard."

"Excuse me ?" the other replied.

Even as she spoke she had a melodious voice, beautiful.

"Your voice. And this song."

An indescribable glimmer flashed in the eye of the turquoise-haired girl. She shrugged.

"It was crap. Don't say that."

"I don't agree" Luka replied.

She did not know what she had: usually, she was always friendly, quiet to the point of being mute, and most of her classmates didn't know who she was. But for some reason, the fact that her interlocutor was devaluing herself irritated her to the highest point.

"It was not crap," hissed Luka, surprised herself by her tone, along by the word. "It was your music. Your rhythm. You got the right song."

The girl turned slightly toward her.

"It's mine-I wrote it."

"So this is normal. And it's beautiful."

She blushed deeply.

"Thanks" she muttered.

Luka hesitated to ask her name. After all, her song was clear she couldn't stand it.

"With how much letters do you write your name?" she asked.

Her shoulders tensed.

"Nine letters. And you?"

"Twelve."

"Ok. I'm Hatsune Miku."

"My name is Megurine Luka" said Luka, nodding.

Miku turned her head on the sides, while picking up her papers.

"What are you doing here? The school is normally deserted."

"I am here for reviews, I have not been able to attend to mines."

Miku narrowed her eyes.

"Are you a senior? Yet I have not a lot of memory from you."

"Me as well, I don't recognize you. Are you a sophomore?" asked Luka.

"I don't like school," Miku mumbled, shrugging. "I skipped classes, I'm sick and tired."

"Ah," Luka said, "absently."

Silence fell between them. But it was not an uncomfortable silence. They were content to feel the fresh air caressing their cheeks.

"What makes you angry?"

This was Luka, who said it, nonchalantly. Miku stiffened.

"What are you saying ?"

"That song. It was the most depressive song I've ever heard, even though it was beautiful. If it was you who wrote it, so it's that you're angry."

Luka was shocked by her own courage. Miku chuckled darkly.

"This is by far the less gloomy."

"You have written others?"

"A whole bunch."

"Can I see?"

"No."

"Why?"

"This is personal."

"Really?"

"Stop with your questions, ugly."

Luka startled, it should have been expected. She curled up on itself slightly and looked down, her hair hiding her eyes.

"Excuse me," she murmured. "I shouldn't have insisted."

Immediately Miku seemed to regret what she had said. She bit her lip, and, stooping suddenly, she raised the strands of hair that hid the face of Luka and stared straight into her eyes, looking surprised.

"Ah ... uh ... no, I should be the one who is sorry. Uh ... you're not ugly, you're very pretty," she stammered. "I-It's ... it's just that I'm not used to someone who spoke to me so- umm- kindly," she added darkly.

Luka felt her heart racing: this was the first time she was told she was pretty.

Miku slid along the wall, enjoying the shade of the fence, and sat alongside Luka. She put her forehead on her knees and remained silent. The air caressed the back of Luka pleasantly. She wanted to stay here forever.

"Why are you here, Miku? On the roof, not only at school, I mean, during the holidays."

Miku took a deep breath, and the same strange light as before flashed in her eyes.

"Because it's the only place where I feel safe in this world, she explained. At home I feel oppressed, guilty of the four walls around me, because I'm not a good girl who is obedient to my family, and classrooms make me even more scared."

Luka held her breath while the eyes of Miku were being dripping

"Do I have the right to be happy?"

"Everyone has the right" assured Luka, dry throat.

"This is false. Monsters don't have the right," muttered Miku. "I'm a monster for what I did."

"What did you do?"

There was another pause. Miku then resumed.

"I hit up the people, to the point of they were drown in their own blood, and inversely."

Luka does not even shudder.

"I said horrible things, I screamed I hated the world, I wanted to destroy everything."

There was so much anger in this frail body.

"All. I hate them all. These stupid teachers, those other dirty bournemouth students, parents… all these morons. I hate them so much, always have to worry about superficial things, I hate them! They should die! _They should all die!_"

Miku became angrier by every second.

"They _all_ consider me like _dirt_! While they are all as rotten as_ me_!"

She cried.

"_Even you_! Even you I hate you, with your ugly first class head! I hate you, I bet you got a _100 out of 100_ in _your_ exam, huh? I hate you!"

She had risen, and, enraged, shoot in her bag.

"_I hate that!_ I HATE THIS LIFE! WHY DO I LIVE HERE? WHO ASKED FOR ME IN THE WORLD? WHY I AM LIKE THAT? WHY? WHY, GODDAMIT! Answer me! WHY PEOPLE ARE SO **STUPID**? I hate them ALL!"

"You say that," Luka said quietly, "but don't you want sometimes, that someone cares for you?"

Nobody can live alone.

"_ME?_ WHO WOULD WANT TO TAKE CARE OF M-m-me ..."

Her voice had dropped considerably in sound. Her shoulders and proud expression sank. Luka continued.

"Don't you want someone to show you a little attention, listen to you, accept you, understand you, and unless I am mistaken, all these people, you like them, basically?"

Nobody can be removed forever.

"Why ... did I became like this?" Miku murmured.

And she burst into tears.

Luka couldn't think.

* * *

How long did she stay there, kneeling on the hot stone? How long she held the girl in her arms? How long she listened to her disjointed confession, full of remorse?

During the hours that followed, Miku explained what had happened since the beginning of her life. Her parents ... she had no recollection of having been cuddling children. She always ate alone. The only thing they wanted was that she has good grades, not for her future, but especially for the pride of heraldry. They did not like her. Miku had had enough, to see the walls crashing against her while she was studying. She had bought a motorcycle, overnight, at thirteen, and she ran away to live with friends. Occasionally, she returned.

Once, her father beat her to death, absolutely disgusted by what she had become. Dressed in rags, dried blood at the corner of the lips as she passed the door, and no sooner had she uttered a word that he had hit her. The blows had rained, she had counted at the beginning, then she was confused and she dared not move, prostrate in a semi-painful state, stiff legs and her tiny body on the floor covered with saliva and blood.

She had looked at the bruises and gasped, that night. Even a fight with other girls in her neighbourhood had never been violent.

When she left home definitively, she had the feeling of being a heap of broken glass. She couldn't trust anyone anymore. Walking alone at night, with difficulty, she had wanted to laugh, feeling unconquerable, and at the same time to scream, as she felt so weak. Two weeks later, when most of her wounds had healed, she was back in high school, quietly, and she had slept on the roof. She was used to sleeping under the stars.

When was wrong? What was her mistake?

She was just lost!

As a human being, she wanted to be someone she was looking for happiness.

* * *

When the sun had set, Miku's tears had stopped a long time ago and Luka looked at the sky, her throat dry. Painfully, she asked:

"How did you get back on the school's roof?"

Miku showed her a back door that was never closed, just for clubs.

"I will come tomorrow with food," she said.

"I am not a cat, Luka," Miku joked. "I can handle it alone."

"By thieving ?" Luka hissed.

Miku was silent.

"Ok. 'Till tomorrow." she whispered.

Luka nodded and turned on her heel. Her cell phone vibrated again. Two dozen messages were displayed, all from her mother. She did not bother to read the device and hid it in her pocket before leaving high school.

The school, the examination ...

She felt so above it all, as if she could see everything from the top of an airplane, looking at how the houses were tiny.

She hoped that Miku would be there tomorrow.

* * *

She was. Seated in the centre of the roof, hands crumpling papers she carried away in the wind. Luka came, and without further ado, sat down and undid the packet of crisps she had taken, and sandwiches, salad, all that. Miku looked surprised but said nothing.

Miku had written a song, called Rollin 'Girl. Luka asked to listen. Miku would not, but obeyed nonetheless.

_Once more, once more._  
_"I'll also roll today,"_  
_That girl says, that girl says,_  
_Playing her words with meaning_

_"Are you better now?"_  
_"It's still a ways off, I still don't see the point. I'm gonna stop my breathing, now."_

* * *

Luka didn't utter word of the day.

Lost in thought.

* * *

_"What is your favourite colour, Luka?"_

_Luka did not know._

_She did not answer._

* * *

Luka's phone vibrated in his pocket. She did not bother to see what it was; she knew very well what was happening.

Yesterday, her mother, seeing her go, harassed her with questions, but Luka replied in a vague "I was with a friend."

A friend ...

Does Miku would accept her as a friend?

* * *

"_Hello?"_

_"Luka, you are slow to pick. Where were you?"_

_"I was walking."_

_"Hm. So what's new?"_

_"Nothing. As usual."_

_"Ah. Do you have friends? Do you get on with them? How were exams ?"_

_"..."_

"It is important to don't be weak! Be better than them! You must not fail any examination! Seeking perfection!"

"She is not really interesting ..."

_"Luka? Luka? You hear me?"_

_"..."_

_"Oh dear! It's so hard to know what you think! That's why people don't care about you!"_

_"..."_

_"Well, I'll call you tomorrow. It would please me if you talked a little about yourself. Bye."_

_He hung up._

_"Bye, Dad."_

* * *

It was different with Miku. She was paying attention to what Luka said as Luka was not saying much.

Luka would have liked to say:

"Honestly? My favourite colour? The places I like to go? I have no idea. I've never thought about. I have always done everything to meet the expectations of others, but was abandoned. And there remains that my _meaningless_."

* * *

"Why don't you tell me anything about you, Luka?"

"I do not see why I would tell you something-I trust you, but it is not used much these trivialities."

"Yes it's important. We know each other a little better, even if it is superficial."

"You can tell me what you want. I absorb everything. I love that you speak to me. But do not ask me things about myself."

"If you want to. But I just wanted to know what our world looks like through your eyes."

"I do not understand _"this world"_. I do not even understand what I am. So how could I understand this world?"

* * *

_I'm still empty_

_my life is empty_

_there is nothing_

_people go on_

_and me too_

_are they the ones that are transparent?_

_or is it me?_

* * *

She was so tired of existential questions.

But she couldn't help but ask.

* * *

_do you need me?_

_am I a necessary existence?_

_me _

_Am I required to operate this world?_

_even if I disappeared in the crowd_

_The day will dawn_

_people always laugh_

_the TV tomorrow will announce the weather anyway_

_the world will never stop turning_

_if I disappeared in the crowd_

_how many people will realize?_

* * *

Luka just listened Miku in silence, it was enough for them. When the sun went down, they stopped meeting, and the magic fell asleep.

* * *

"Do you believe in rebirth?"

Luka dropped her sandwich in surprise. Miku nibbled a leek that Luka had brought randomly- stuffing_ all_ she could take while in her bag.

"What are you talking about," Luka muttered, "picking up her snack."

"I borrowed a book from the library."

Luka again dropped her sandwich.

"It was a love story about reincarnation. I liked it. But answer."

"Well ... Yes, perhaps, it must exist."

"It exists ! We must surely have four lives behind us."

"Four?"

"Yeah! Just imagine."

She raised her hands up and began talking very fast, with animation.

"Imagine. A wicked queen of fourteen years reigns over a country, the yellow country. At her side stands a faithful servant, her twin brother, the only one not to be corrupt! The queen is so nasty she declared war on the neighbouring country, the green country. Because the dude she likes already has a girlfriend, and she comes of the green country."

"Yeah, go on?"

"She sends his servant to kill the daughter of green, but the Great Witch refuses it, then she influences a warrior in red to mount a revolution and overthrow the Princess ..."

"Then?"

"The End."

"Ok."

"Boo ! You're not even funny."

"I really don't see how this is useful?"

"I am the girl with green hair," Miku explained, "and you're the witch."

"Geez, thanks" Luka exclaimed sarcastically.

"Otherwise, imagine that. Doomed to fight forever, two girls meet. One is the Moon and one the Sun. They swirled together in a fierce battle, initiated by Destiny. Ever, they never know what the feeling of being entwined is."

"It's rather sad," commented Luka.

"It is. It's you and me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Luka smiled.

For a long time.

* * *

"Miku?"

"Yes?"

"…No, nothing."

* * *

_Undecided, the magnets go towards and away, never reach frankly. Still, something pulls them back._

_Just that one lets go, give up his misgivings, and they will meet for true. What will happen next, the laws of magnetism are unable to determine._

* * *

"You have received the results of the examination?"

"Yes."

"So?"

"I pass."

"Ah ..."

The wind caressed the cheeks of Luka. Her hair she had left to grow for two months whipped her face.

"We are going to say goodbye, so ..."

"Huh ...?"

"I'll become a girl, seriously, I promise! I'm going to study and go to high school for good."

"..."

"-I will make efforts to reach that goal!"

"Miku ..."

"Even though I'm not in tune with people of my age, I would like to be a human like everyone else, I want to live like a normal girl!"

"..."

"Thank you from the bottom of my heart, Luka."

"... But why you say that as if we were going to leave forever?"

"Because I'll not see you anymore-"

"Quiet, kid !" Luka cut.

"Luka?"

Luka approached, her face only two inches from Miku's.

"There are so many places where we can see each other ! You really think the school roof is an insurmountable obstacle?"

Luka laughed.

"This proves that you're still a kid ..."

"Thou are more than me at least." muttered Miku, rosy cheeks.

Luka laughed again. She was right.

* * *

_Something –fate? – drift them away. As long as they remain close enough, they call each other, struggling to reach and then increasing the distance, they are led away, give up, and forget. But when they approach the memory, back to the surface and they will start again._

* * *

"Luka, I found an apartment."

"What?"

"A-a small three-bedroom, seven minutes from the school ..."

"How you gonna pay?"

"I-I-I got a little amount of money from my mother," Miku stammered. "She-she said she regretted what had happened. A-and I have a small job, so ..."

There was a brief silence.

"Luka ..."

"Yes?"

"Will you live there with me?"

Luka's eyes widened.

"W-well, not necessarily live with me, but ... f-file your stuff from time to time-and-and, come see me...i-if you want, huh ..."

"I'll go with you."

* * *

Trembling voice, Miku looked away, her heart pounding.

"I love you."

Luka looked up.

"You ... you're a very strong character, but you're so cold and distant, and I ... I know you feel lonely like me ... but ... I love you ... because you never rejected me and you cared about me, me, who was lost ..."

She took a break. Luka began to murmur, slowly.

_If I disappeared into the crowd, how many people would notice?_

"All I have lived until now... I am exhausted I am tired of being a child ... I have to advance ..."

_There was a time when I thought about such things._

"Miku-I ..."

_But now everything is different._

"I ..."

_this is not 'how much' that matters_

_because even if there is only one_

_it's the most wonderful thing-_

_one, it does not mean "zero"!_

Luka started singing.

_God, can you hear this song? Even if you don't wish me to_  
_I want to laugh, and when I'm upset I want to cry_  
_Always living for the moment, that's what I want to do_  
_No one can ever return to a moment once it's passed, and surely there will be regrets_  
_With these feelings I have now, I want to walk on my own path_

"I wanted to say thank you ... because you understood me, Miku ... I ..."

She cupped Miku's cheeks in her hands.

_"I love you too, Miku."_

* * *

**Aaaaand sappy ending.**


End file.
